Tense
by loveatfirstterra
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are dating, but will that continue after a shocking discovery is made about Terra. Will Robin finally be open with Starfire? What about Cyborg? ratings can be assumed from this and will change. Please review
1. Default

**Relationship situations by character:**

**Raven Roth (Raven - 16)**

**Dating:**

Garfield Logan

**Past and Present:**

After a brief relationship with Robin that began in the early years of the Titans, Raven did not date until after Beast Boy gave up on Terra, who is assumed to have lost her memory. Raven's relationship with Beast Boy's ex is on the rocks, and while she is unsure where she's going with Beast Boy, she's glad Terra isn't on the same path.

* * *

**Tim Drake (Robin - 16)**

**Dating:**

Starfire Koriand'r

**Past and Present:**

A short relationship with Raven amounted to nothing, and Robin found a new love interest in Starfire, which was brought out after the Titans were separated on an alien world, Robin still has difficulty controlling his nerves, which strains his relationship today.

* * *

**Starfire Koriand'r (Starfire - 16)**

**Dating:**

Tim Drake

**Past and Present:**

Starfire has always had a love interest in Robin, however was once nearly married in an arranged marriage to an outside ruler, the arrangement was cancelled however, when it was found that her sister set it up to inflict Starfire pain.

* * *

**Garfield Logan (Beast Boy – 14)**

**Dating:**

Raven Roth

**Past and Present:**

Unsure about his relationship with Raven, Garfield is still not completely over his ex, Terra, but then again, he's unsure about his relationship with her too.

* * *

**Victor Stone (Cyborg – 18)**

**Dating:**

No one

**Past and Present:**

Sadly, Cyborg has not dated since the accident, however in a mission causing Cyborg to go undercover in the sinister HIVE organization, there may or may not have been a spark with the villain Jinx.

* * *

**Terra Markov (Terra)**

**Dating:**

No one

**Past and Present:**

Her loss of memory has caused her to forget about her life with the Titans and with her former love, Beast Boy.

* * *

**Authors note:**

My goals with this story:

Spread out

Before my stories would focus on 1 relationship, or perhaps a triangle, here I'm going to attempt to do many

Longer Chapters

Attract more attention

I think I don't get reviews on my Titan stories because I play to a small audience, here I'm trying to play to a larger one.

If you **MUST** know the couples at the end, send me a private message.


	2. 11 Days

**Chapter 1:**

**11 Days**

It had been 11 days since Raven and Beast Boy had started dating, yet despite the time period, the team had one issue on their hands. Terra. After discreetly obtaining a blood sample in their final confrontation, Beast Boy gave Cyborg a vial to analyze. Cyborg will return with the results in two minutes.

Raven and Beast Boy are outside, you might say they were stargazing, but there were no stars to be found tonight. They were just – staring, staring into the wilderness of night.

"Do you see it Beast Boy, do you see the power that is contained in this sky?"

"Umm ... sure, ya I see it."

Raven chuckled, "You don't see anything do you?"

"No."

**Meanwhile...**

"Robin?" Starfire was nervous, as she should be given the question she was about to ask. Her back was straight, and her hands had tied themselves together behind her back.

"Ya Starfire?"

"Now that you have explained this process of dating, I believe under the circumstances that it would be appropriate for me to ask you to the park tomorrow night. Do you accept?"

Robin grinned; Starfire certainly did like to rush into these things.

"Sure Starfire I'd be happy to."

Starfire squealed in surprise as she began to leave to her room as to make preparations, however she was cut off.

Dragging feet is defined as using the weight of your feet to slow yourself from reaching an undesirable point. Cyborg was in the practice of using this technique now, for he knew, with this news, the Titans may be in a larger hole than they can drag themselves out of.

The T-Com rang, Beast Boy picked up.

"What's up?"

Cyborg answered, "I got the results; I need all Titans in the main room. See you guys then."

Raven did a sideways glance at Beast Boy, as both began walking off the roof, and into the tower.

**Meanwhile...**

The T-Com rang, cutting Starfire's exit off. Robin picked up, immediately they heard Beast Boy.

"What's up?"

Now Cyborg, "I got the results; I need all Titans in the main room. See you guys then."

Robin frowned, something was... off. Cyborg didn't sound too excited, but maybe it was what they expected, amnesia, Post Traumatic Stress, anything that would explain that Terra had lost her memory, sure they weren't the best solutions, but they weren't the worse either. He and Starfire headed off towards the main room.


	3. Preperations and Terra

The room was tense. Cyborg was tense on account of he knew what he was about to tell the others. The others were tense because they didn't know what Cyborg was going to tell them.

"Emphine is a dangerous drug used to temporarily affect the mind." Cyborg began quickly. "It lasts for three weeks, but slowly fades off, taking weeks and months. All memories within the past three year will be forgotten, and the victim will be in their own world, oblivious to any bad happenings, they will posses the innocence of a five year old essentially. However, after those three weeks a flashback will come in the form of the dream, it will be discreet, and the victim will not understand it. However the flashbacks will continue to come, and at the very end, all of the harshest memories will flood in the last four dreams, causing extreme pain. I have reason to believe that not only was Terra injected with this drug, but she is soon to near the last three dreams."

All of the Titans were planted with shocked faces, the information was still processing. Surprisingly enough, it processed with Beast Boy the quickest.

"So what do we do?"

"At this point, Terra probably remembers the better times with us, as in before she ran off and before ... that night. You guys have to understand that she won't understand these last three dreams until the very last dream finishes, so each one will be essentially torture. I think the best thing we can do is keep her under the comfort and protection of the tower as the last dreams flood in, that way ..."

"Is keeping her in the tower safe?" Raven had to ask. Terra was a threat, not just physically but potentially emotionally too. After that last dream, she'll remember where she was with Beast Boy, and may want to pick up where she left off.

"Ravens got a point. Is everyone comfortable with her being in the tower?"

All eyes locked on Beast Boy.

"I think we should do what's best for Terra."

"Then it's agreed, Beast Boy, you'll approach her tomorrow."

Beast Boy stuttered, "Wha – Wait – How come I'm approaching her?"

Raven answered simply and with a strong degree of harshness in her voice. "Because you were the one closest too her."

She walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy frozen in place.

"Why hasn't friend Terra come to us now if she remembers the good times?" Starfire questioned.

"She's probably embarrassed about the confrontations with Beast Boy, Star." Robin replied in an understanding voice. Starfire was always distressed when situations concerning her friends (friends being everyone that wasn't her arch enemy) were concerned.

"I'm going to her now." Beast Boy ran off before the Titans could react.

As fast as Beast Boy could he raced through the streets, changing into appropriate animals as necessary.

In cheetah form he began to think, **'How will she react when I come to the door?'**

As he approached the street he changed into a fly and flew above the traffic packed area.

'**What will I say?'** As he reached his peak height and neared the end of the street he changed into a monkey, and in his descent he grabbed on to the ledge of a building, hoisting himself on the roof, and turned into a jaguar, jumping from roof to roof.

'**And how will Raven react when I bring her home?'** He again turned into a monkey as he climbed towards Terra's porch on the 14th floor of the apartment complex.

'**That is – if I can bring her home.'**

Beast Boy was there; he turned into human form, and knocked three times on the glass door that separated the outside world from Terra's own room. Terra came in through the door to her room, and just stared at Beast Boy with shocked eyes. After a split second hesitation, she ran over and unlocked the door.

"Hey." She said, however she immediately regretted it. **'Great, I have to make the most humiliating apology ever and I start out like I'm greeting him as he comes to pick me up for a date. Great.'**

"Hey Terra." Awkward ...

"I guess there's no easy way to do this, but I'm having dreams ..."

"I know, I can explain everything later, but we have to get back to the tower in a hurry."

Terra nodded in a questioning like way, as they stepped back onto the porch Beast Boy transformed into a giant bird, and Terra got on his back as he carried her back. Beast Boy of course loved this.

When two people care about each other, they're bound to be together, and already as Beast Boy explained to Terra about the drug, he was questioning who he cared about more. He settled for Raven, he had been with her recently, and Terra might be a completely different person. Besides, Raven was, to be blunt, slightly more mature, and he needed more maturity in his life.

"So what you're saying is, I'm about to have the worst nightmares of my life and may just go insane?" Terra's questioning brought him out of his daze.

"Pretty much, but Cyborg says that being in a comforting environment such as the tower should prevent the insane part."

Beast Boy and Terra were both on Terra's bed, and both feeling very awkward at this point.

"I'm scared Beast Boy, will you stay with me tonight?"

'**Raven's going to kill me ... or maybe she'll kill Terra, probably both.'**

"Ok – just for tonight."

**SPOILERS, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN (Don't worry though, I don't give away the good part, which is after the dreams, just what the next three chapters (each dream) will be about)**

Next time, the first dream, Terra's first dream might uncover some shady areas in her time with the Titans, hint - hint, it'll be going over when she first met Slade, but since it's a dream, it'll be scarier than it actually was, but either way, it'll reveal things. Then they'll be conflict, and that'll end the first dream, the second and third dream will gradually draw BB and T closer, especially the third of course, and then I'll switch off from BBT to BBRae moments, with the occasional conversation between RobStar. At the very end they'll be a Cy romance.


	4. The First Dream

Terra opened her eyes to a world of darkness. The sky was black and red, and the red portions would occasionally form shapes, so blurry Terra could just barely make them out.

"Beast Boy?" she called out, only to hear her own voice amplified and turned back at her, the echo's harsh vibrations clanged into her ears. Terra was forced onto her knees, both hands pressed tightly to the corresponding ear.

"HELLO, TERRA?" A new voice, twice as loud came at her, and the earth surrounding her feet began to spin.

"IT HAS BEEN QUITE SOME TIME SINCE OUR LAST VISIT."

The pain was unbearable. Suddenly Terra looked up, and, from what she could tell, the red portions of the sky formed two figures, one tall one short, Terra gasped, she knew who the shorter one was.

"I want you to help me, help me control my powers."

Suddenly a piercing whistle blew, high and consistent. Terra screamed as her ears endured more torture.

**FLASH**

**Terra:** Promise you won't tell anybody—ever!  
**Beast Boy:** Sure.  
**Terra:** _Swear it!_  
**Beast Boy:** Okay! Okay! I promise. But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you.

**FLASH**

**Robin:** Of course, you'll need more training. (_Pull back to frame him._) I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help.

**FLASH**

**Slade:** You don't really believe they're your friends, do you, Terra?  
**Terra:** They took me in. Gave me a home.  
**Slade:** And when they find out what's wrong with you, they'll reject you, like everyone else.  
**Terra:** Beast Boy—  
**Slade:** —can't keep his mouth shut forever. He'll tell them.

**Terra:** He promised.  
**Slade:** He lied.

**FLASH**

**Terra:** You told him! (_Pull back; she is addressing Beast Boy._)  
**Beast Boy:** (_ears drooping_) I didn't!  
**Terra:** You promised! You lied to me! You lied!

**FLASH**

Terra sat up and screamed.

"Terra, Terra what's wrong?"

Terra couldn't respond, she rolled up into a ball, too shaken to do anything else except cry. Beast Boy walked over, placing his hand on her back, reminding himself that he can't go further.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy snapped his head around. "Raven!"

"What's going on?"

"Uhh, I was just comforting Terra, she had the first dream."

"Oh ... Well, goodnight."

"Night Raven."

Raven turned and walked away with immense sadness on the brink of overwhelming her. Naturally this needed hours of meditation, especially since it involved Beast Boy. Raven crawled to the middle of her bed, and sat. She needed a self confrontation with her emotions.

_Jealous_

'**Why was he with her? I didn't see him even enter his room tonight, and wasn't that a sleeping bag he was in?'**

_Calm_

'**He knew the dreams were coming, he knew she would have troubles, why not stay with her? He is Beast Boy.'**

_Rage_

'**Terra is trying to get him again.'**

_Friendly_

'**We can't blame Terra, she doesn't know who she is, and we haven't told her about our situation with Beast Boy.'**

_Sad_

'**We're going to lose him again, aren't we.'**

_Determined_

'**Not if we can help it, let Terra have her time of innocence, but after this is over.'**

_Love_

'**Show no mercy.'**

Review are welcomed and appreciated.


	5. The Second Dream

Before I start this chapter, I would like to apologize. A lot of my writing up to this point must look strange, see I had intended to separate scenes with dividers, which I could do on word by hitting underscore four times, and then enter. However, I just realized that on fanfiction, word's underscores, and you have to do them in the editing section, like I did in the first chapter. Apologies to all who are confused, and if need be I may go back and redo all of it to add the lines.

* * *

"Isn't there any way we can get our friend out of pain?" Starfire pleaded, rattled by the scream of last night.

"I don't think so Star, Cyborg says he's done the research, we just have to be supportive," Robin stayed calm, despite the growing anxiety of Starfire.

"Do you think Beast Boy can handle all of this?" Raven spoke up.

"Eh grass stai – uh – Beast Boy has been through worse." Robin smirked at Cyborg's near mistake. Just then Beast Boy and Terra walked in, Beast Boy was supporting Terra as he led her to the couch. The Titans, at a lost for words, could only stare at Terra's shock from the traumatic dream.

"Beast Boy, can I talk to you?" Raven broke the silence yet again.

"Can it wait?" Raven gritted her teeth.

"No."

"'Kay."

They both walked out of the room, successfully stealing the Titan's attention away from Terra, for about a second.

"Can it wait; did you really ask me if I could wait?"

"Come on Raven, I didn't mean it like _that_, it's just Terra needed me."

"Terra doesn't need in particular, I do, and all you're doing is spending time around, or talking about Terra. Even if we're alone! How could you be so ..."

"Raven."

"Don't cut me off – How could you ..." This time Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers.

"I would never leave you, I just want to help Terra, and if it was any one else you would expect me to do the same."

Raven blushed, and then blushed more when she realized she was blushing. By the time she was done she was the color of Santa Claus' nose.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, now I'm gonna go back inside, okay?"

Raven grinned, "'Kay."

* * *

Night came, and given his talk with Raven Beast Boy again decided to stay in Terra's room.

* * *

Terra awoke to a maroon atmosphere. She again saw herself and the tall figure. She was running, but lasers were firing after her.

"Good Terra, dodge them, excellent." The lasers and she simultaneously stopped.

"Thank you for training me, I think I'm good enough to be a Titan now."

"Terra, who said anything about becoming a Titan?"

"Well, they offered me a chance to be on the team, so I figured ..."

"But what about your debt to _me_?"

"Debt?"

"Why yes Terra, it took a lot of effort to train you, and it's only fitting that you repay me."

"B – but I thought ..."

"Thought I would do it for free? Nonsense Terra!"

"No ..."

"Tsk Terra, you see you really have no choice, should you refuse to fulfill your debt, I may have to inform the Titan's of exactly where you got your 'training,' and besides, all I ask is that you give me – information."

"I – I'll do whatever you want."

"Good girl, and besides, if the Titans really care about you, they'll take you back even after your done."

**FLASH**

**Beast Boy:** So it was all a game? You were just pretending?  
**Terra:** No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?

(_She reaches out to touch his shoulder, but he gives her the hardest glare he can and turns away._)

**Beast Boy:** Slade was right. You don't have any friends.

**FLASH**

Terra sees a figure, reminiscent of herself, except she's in some kind of suit...

* * *

Rather than waking with a start, Terra just shivered open, of course this was still enough movement to wake Beast Boy.

"Terra! Are you ok?"

"I – I'm fine."

"What happened, in the dream?"

Terra faced him, but cast her eyes down, "I finished training, and I was much better, but my trainer said I owed him a debt, and if I refused he would tell you guys who he was. Then you and I were on the Ferris wheel and you said..."

"I know what I said," now Beast Boy quickly glanced down, but then shot his eyes back upwards, and gently forced Terra's blue eyes to his green, "and I never should have said that, I was wrong Terra, you have tons of friends, I'm your friend."

They embraced, the warmth of the hug slowly calming Terra as Beast Boy rocked her through the night.


	6. Prelude

It had been a long day for Beast Boy, and from what Terra had told him, she still had a long way to go until she put the final piece of the puzzle in, when she would finally remember – everything. But what was everything – perhaps it was a relationship she realizes might be over or a relationship alone - or maybe they were always just friends? Would Terra even be let back in?

Beast Boy's illusion of everything getting better after the dreams was starting to fade into nothingness, for no longer could he cling onto it, lie to himself, like he had. Replacing it were feelings of confusion and distress. Not to mention fear.

* * *

Robin was preparing for his date, which had obviously been postponed a night due to the situation with Terra. Carefully gelling his hair, and dressing in a casual sweatshirt and baggy shorts, he set out. Robin's years with Bruce had near emotionally traumatized him, and he wasn't necessarily ready for a date with Starfire. Everything had to be perfect, but it had to seem like he hadn't done that much. A nervous wreck on the inside and an isolated prick on the outside. Cyborg noticed this,

"Robin, hurry up in there!"

"I'm changing Cyborg hold on!"

"You've been changing for three hours!"

Robin stepped out, "I wasn't changing before, I was ... working."

"So where is Starfire taking you anyway?"

"Beats me, I think the pizza place though."

Just then Starfire stepped out, wearing a long black dress with a white sweater over, unbuttoned. Apparently she was not taking him to the pizza place. Robin dashed back into his room before Cyborg could stop him.

'Hmmm,' he mind was racing, 'A tux? No too fancy, jacket and collared shirt ... wait, turtleneck. Sure, but what color, black? No I'll look just like her? Blue? Sure. Surprisingly enough, in a few minutes he was out.

"Robin you look very nice tonight."

"It was nothing, I just threw something on. But you too Starfire."

Cyborg just shook his head as they walked out.

* * *

Night fell, and Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, suddenly he heard Terra's breathing rate rise, the final dream had begun.

* * *

I know this isn't much, but I'm writting the third dream right now, I'll have it updated in tops 2 days, probably later tonight though. 


	7. The Rivalry Begins

One thing, I'm not putting much emphasis on this final dream for a reason, the real story is the battle between Raven and Terra.

* * *

Terra had gotten used to the dreams by now, and knew she was in one, and she could tell that this one would most definitely be the worse. Whereas in the last dreams she could at least try to escape, for example running or closing her eyes (neither of which worked), in this one she felt paralyzed, forced to face her horrible past. Images of attacking the Titans, of Beast Boy falling, of her facing Slade. It all came back in a flash. It was far shorter than any of the other dreams, but its lack of length also made it more painful. And then, the final moment, when stone encased her body, trapping her.

She woke up with more tears now, the pain practically oozing out of her. Beast Boy looked up, and finally recognized her for who she was, for as he wrapped his arms around her he said only one word.

"Terra."

* * *

If Starfire had known some more earth expressions, she would think, "I must be dreaming," (and if Robin wasn't having a panic attack, he would think the same) (instead it came out as "The dreams of sleep must be over me they must.") Robin had accepted her invitation for a date, and after hours of pleading and training, Cyborg had agreed to let her use the car (with many restrictions and consequences need be of course). But alas, as she drove along she couldn't help but notice Robin's ... isolation from herself. So naturally, she made an effort towards conversation.

"Robin, are you not excited for are date?"

Robin responded so quickly, it was hard to know whether the question ended, or his response started first.

"Of course I am Starfire? But where are we going?"

"It is a surprise, you shall see."

This statement could almost be considered ironic, for it was a matter of seconds before Robin knew where they were going – the only restraint in a 10 miles was a McDonalds.

"Wow," he thought to himself, "did Starfire really think you had to dress up for a McDonalds?"

Suprisingly, Robin _did_ have fun. The first half of the date he and Starfire slid through dark tunnels, climbed a castle, and then were devoured by millions of tiny rubber balls. And the second half was even romantic (to a certain degree), eating Chicken McNuggets while watching the sun set.

"Hopefully, Cyborg will never know about this."

* * *

Raven was ready to put her plan into action. She had allowed Terra her time with Beast Boy, and now, to save the one she loved, she would ... she would ...

Well she would think of a really good plan to put into action.

* * *

Beast Boy paced back and forth in his bedroom.

"Terra, I think that now you remember everything, you should know I'm dating Raven."

He shook his head, that wouldn't do.

"Terra you remember Raven, guess what I'm dating her! Raven you know Terra, guess what, I've spent the past three nights with her! Isn't that awesome you two!"

The thought of their combined reaction made Beast Boy cringe.

"Terra! Want to look at pictures of me and Raven on dates? NO! Wait ... do I even have pictures of me and Raven on dates."

He began to ponder this.

* * *

Terra was pacing her room, she had made a chart on why Beast Boy would or wouldn't like her. It looked something like this:

* * *

YES

He hasn't said anything, so the status quo can be assumed

He wanted to me to come with him after I fought Slade

Who else?

He stayed with me while I was having the dreams

He stalked me while I was at school

It's only been a year

No

He hasn't said anything, so he's probably moved on.

Friends would want me to come with them after I fought Slade too.

Raven.

Friends would also stay with me when I needed them

Maybe he felt sorry for me since I had no idea who I was

It's been a full year!

* * *

Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Terra put a small, but hopeful, grin on her face, as she erased the entire right side. She walked out the door with a smile on her face until she saw Raven.

"Hmph." Raven turned her head away. Suprised at this, Terra responded.

"Hmph."


	8. A Potential Solution

**THE MOST IMPORTANT NOTE THAT WILL BE IN THIS STORY (MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND)!**

Ok, so this chapter I'm going to get lazy, and identify what the following characters are thinking by the style of writing (when the characters are not thinking, it will be in normal text as shown).

Beast Boy: **Bold**

Raven: _Italicized_

Terra: **_Bold and Italicized_**

Let's do a practice: Robin finally went out with Starfire

**WHAT? WHO KNEW? (BB)**

_Everyone except you. (R)_

_**Awwww. (T)**_

_**ONE MORE THING:**_

At one point, Raven will have all of her emotions, like I did a few chapters ago, give their say.

On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Beast Boy decided it was time to confront Terra. She deserved to know. Raven deserved him telling her. Unfortunately though, he hated confrontation, so rather than sitting and talking with her ...

He took the easy way out.

"Hey Terra, want to look at pictures of my dates with Raven?" Terra froze...

_**Ok Terra it's ok, do not get upset, do not get upset, he obviously expected you to know, it's ok. **_

"Actually Beast Boy, uh ... Robin just said he wanted to see where my powers are now, so I'm headed to the training room." Terra walked over to Robin, who turned to look at her,

"Wait, I never ..." A quick elbow jab to his head shut him up pretty quickly. "Oh ya, are your ready now?"

"Yup, let's go, bye Beast Boy."

**Wow, I think that went well ... I guess.**

**

* * *

**

"Thanks Robin – I owe you one." Terra was walking with hear head pointed directly at the ground.

"Sure, but why are you thanking me?" Robin was almost in a daze.

In her mind, Terra attempted to lighten herself up.

_**Did he not hear us? Maybe that elbow to his head did a bit more damage than I intended.**_

"Uhh ... no reason, forget about. I uh ... gotta go, bye!" She ran off, leaving Robin stranded in the hallway.

"Wait what about our training session?" He called out to her as she raced down the hallway.

"Maybe later!" Terra rushed off to her room, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. As she raced another door opened, and to her relief, she barely managed to avoid looking at Raven as she shut her own door and began to pack her clothing.

* * *

"Beast Boy?"

"Hey Rae what's up?"

"Have you told Terra ..." Beast Boy walked over, a huge relief had just been lifted off his shoulders, but his sadness still prevailed over his body expressions.

"Yup, I said it, and there was no room for negotiation."

_Oh god, what did he do._

"What did you say?"

"I asked her if she wanted to look at pictures of you and me on dates, it's a good thing she and Robin had that training session, cause I couldn't find any pictures anyway." He attempted to crack a joke.

_Sympathy: Ouch, that was harsh._

_Love: At least he told her, but ..._

_Hatred: She deserved it!_

_Logical: Maybe we should talk to her._

"Okay ... I'm going to go talk to her."

"What? Why?"

"Because I have to clean up your mess."

Raven walked away, and started towards Terra's door.

"Terra, you in there?"

No response.

_Oh wow, she's ignoring me, how mature._

"Terra please open up."

Still no response came.

_Fine, then I'll go in on my own._

"I'm coming in Terra." Raven opened the door and gasped. The window was open, and Terra was nowhere to be found. Correction: there was nothing to be found at all, the only thing that remained of Terra was a lime green piece of paper that was laid neatly on her bed.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier:**

Terra did her best to prevent her tears from falling on the paper. She would not let Beast Boy know she cried over him. Mixed feelings of frustration and agony poured over her as she wrote the first letters, the words sounding out in her head.

_**Dear Titans,**_

_**I want all of you to know that I will never forget you, and each of you will have a special place in my heart. I unfortunately can no longer stay, I am afraid that too much has changed, and the comfort I once found is lost.**_

_**To Robin:**_

_**Don't worry about me, I'm not going to Slade or anything like that. And don't worry about the team either, some addition I was. If anything, the team is now stronger than ever, and you'll do fine without me. Robin you have to get over yourself and hold onto Starfire forever, never let her go, cause she is the best thing you got.**_

_**To Cyborg: **_

_**Cyborg, I'll miss you so much. You were always there for me, never judging or harsh, like a mixture of a big brother or teddy bear. FIND YOURSELF A GIRL, the T-Car can't be the only thing in your heart forever, but don't worry, I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there for you.**_

_**To Starfire:**_

_**You are an amazing cook, but more importantly thank you for your kind words when I needed them most. Good luck with Robin and best wishes for any other plans you have!**_

_**To Raven:**_

_**I know our friendship was always rocky, but I want you to know that I never, not once, played against you, you were always my argumentative older sister that I still care deeply about. Good luck with Beast Boy, you're a lucky girl.**_

_**To Beast Boy:**_

_**I don't want you to blame yourself for this. I wish I could say I'm happy for you, but I'm too selfish to. Either way though, it was really my fault for assuming that everything would remain the same even after I turned to stone, and then rejected you as a school girl. I guess I'm just overly naïve, but there is nothing I can do to change that. Nothing last forever right? I'll miss you with all my heart.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Terra.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Back to present time**

Raven cringed as she read the note, she was surprised at herself. She should be skipping, she should be happy, Terra was gone – AGAIN! YAY! But – she wasn't. She was ... crying. And she couldn't stop. Even as she showed the other Titan's the note, she couldn't stop. Her cheeks turned red, and she quickly walked to her room after giving the note to Robin. But she wasn't alone. Soon each of the Titans had streams of tears pouring down their face.

* * *

Okay, so I don't want to end it here, but I've gotten some strange anonymous reviews (that I've deleted) wanting me to end the story quickly, while supporting BBRae. While I won't say what the final couples will be should the story continue, I will say that I was thinkning of making it longer and then do either BBRae or BBTerra. But if people want me to end here, I really don't want to go against my reviewers.

**VOTING TIME!**

**Please review the story, if you want me to end it feel free to say so, however if you want me to keep going, again, feel free to say so.**

**From,**

**LAFT**


	9. Turning to Faiths

This chap will pretty much all be religion in this chapter ... a bunch of different ones for different people. It'll sound somewhat like a history lesson in some parts, but it may play an important part in the next chapter (esp. for Terra).

* * *

Terra had come to the city limits – it was beautiful really. She should have loved it – she was on top of a small mountain range, and the sun was setting over the city. She had been on her own before, so why did it feel so awful now? Her stomach had tightened up, and her neck was stiff. The tears in her eyes almost yearned for the home she had become a part of. But Terra was stronger than this - she could overcome the tears and the pain with pure logic. So while her heart reached out to the city, trying to hold on for dear life, her brain and now her own legs made it more and more difficult for it to reach its goal.

As she walked, she whispered traditional prayers to Brahman. She had been Hindu as long as she could remember – she recalled when she got her first and only tattoo. She was about 13, and on her lower right side of her back, she had an Aum painted. The Aum was probably the most recognized symbol; it represented Brahman in the three aspects of Vishnu - Brahma, Visnu, and Shiva signifying respectively the creative, ruling and destroying aspects of the same One God. The Aum calmed her, for it also symbolized the balance of these aspects, and reminded her that she too must keep balance with her life. Terra suddenly had a gut feeling that she had tipped the scale.

* * *

Raven's emotions were at the point of civil war.

_Love: Now Beast Boy is all ours – we should be happy right?_

_Logic: Terra was awful, but that doesn't mean she deserved THAT._

_Compassion: Terra was great, sure we disagreed over BB, but we should go after her._

_Rage: Terra was a traitorous pain in the ass. She being gone saved her life from me._

She attempted to meditate – calling out to the god Azarath, but her mind was distracting her, and she eventually gave up.

* * *

Robin sat quietly, unsure of how to proceed from here. He couldn't let Terra go out there on her own ... could he? He remembered the Bible Bruce Wayne had given him ten years ago, it's stories fascinated him, and seemed to prove that good will prevail when the effort is given. For example, in the story of Abraham, at one point God asks Abraham to go as far as to kill his own son – something that obviously causes Abraham enormous pain – but before he can do so an angel stops him, telling him that God has seen his loyalty, and will bless his family. He overcame his pain and was blessed, but in the story Adam and Eve, the pair essentially gets lazy, and cannot even avoid eating an apple off a tree, and thus they are punished. Robin was almost punished for his arrogance when Cyborg nearly left the team over an argument, so he had seen how these tales could play out in real life. Thus, they gave him determination, determination to win, to do what's right. And in this circumstance, determination to find a comfort Terra.

* * *

Starfire and Cyborg sat together, for they had decided to stay in the living room, both pairs of eyes focused on the wall. It was really no surprise what Starfire or Cyborg followed, her peaceful (and Spartan) ways were essentially the definition of Buddhism, Cyborg always planned things due to his rationality, so both strictly followed the Noble Eightfold Path, which consisted of the following.

**1.** Right understanding

**2.** Right thought

**3.** Right speech

**4.** Right action

**5.** Right livelihood

**6.** Right effort

**7.** Right mindfulness

**8.** Right concentration

Both Cyborg and Starfire, unlike the others, had already known that they should go after Terra, so their mindset was focused on how, they eventually came up with this:.

**Understanding** – It was fairly obvious that Terra left because her heart was broken by Beast Boy.

**Thought – **The goal should be to bring Terra back, then settle differences, for there is no way to settle her pain while she is not present.

**Speech **– Bringing up Raven and Beast Boy's relationship would be awkward and may damage the situation.

**Action **– A simple meeting needed to be done – no confrontation would help in the middle of nowhere.

**Livelihood **– Remaining calm would be the best way to go, forcing happiness would damage the situation

**Effort **– They needed to _try_ to bring Terra back; however should Terra not want to, it was her choice, and it must be left at that.

**Mindfulness **– They need to be mindful of the teams best interest, so once again, forcing Terra back would damage the situation.

**Concentration **­– As proved, the concentration needed to be on getting her back, for the situation would take time to fix, and done to quickly, it could be drastic.

* * *

Beast Boy just sat. Like Terra, he was also Hindu, but at this point, he was too distracted to focus on religion. Instead, his mind focused on his love life ... which was a messy blob that would soon have to be cleaned up, and he feared his former loves reaction to the result.

* * *

NEXT TIME: The Titans have decided, but how will this work out? And should Terra come back, what will happen in the triangle of **_love._**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**I think religion in the Titans is hard to do, not writing wise, but logically. You usually have to assume there is only one religion – Raven's. Why you ask? Simple, Raven's ability to cast spells proves that Azarath exists, and since Azarath exist in only one religion (regardless of whether other religions are poly or monotheistic), it has to be right.**

**Please share your thoughts about this statement and any other in the review section!**


	10. A Dark Turn

**EVERYONE NOTICE, THE RATING IS NOW T!**

I don't think it has to be M, since there is nothing graphic, but something bad happens in this chapter.

Kay, don't assume I'm writing a BBRae or BBTerra, just because I like Terra doesn't mean I couldn't be writing a BBRae and CyTerra, or Robin Terra. I said there would be a brand new pairing at the end, hey for shockers, I might make it RaeTerra. ... Ok, no I won't. Again, if you really want to know the FINAL couples, send me a private message.

* * *

Last thing, Beast Boy's thoughts will Be in **bold again.**

**RECAP:** Many of the Titans have turned to religion, and Terra has made the discovery that by leaving she has lost her balance in life. (Uhh, made her life off balance, ok hard to explain, read the Terra paragraph in the last chap if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about).

* * *

Now for the story:

* * *

Terra was surrounded by trees and insects. She figured she must be in a jungle of sorts – but since when did Jump City have a jungle? She didn't actually remember coming here, but then again, she had been so preoccupied on walking that she didn't really have a memory of going anywhere after she left the tower. She wasn't really going anywhere to think of it, in fact, she had actually reversed directions, and the Tower was in plain view. She had decided to come back, however, now it didn't seem like such a great idea. Looking for a place to rest her feet, she finally saw a log in the center of these this apparent jungle, and sat down, contemplating her decision. She had always liked pro/con charts, she had used one when she decided to tell Beast Boy her secret, and she had used one when deciding if Beast Boy was still interested in her, so naturally, she decided to create another now. Seeing as she only had a post it note and a pencil, the list was short, and looked a little something like this:

**Why I Should Go Back:**

I feel awful

They're probably looking for me

I'm starving

I miss them

**Why I Shouldn't:**

Embarrassment from saying I loved Beast Boy

Embarrassment from the letter in general

Won't be taken seriously / seen as drama queen because of letter

Terra ran out of space, but then came to her senses. There was a cleanly cut tree in the middle of a jungle. There's no jungle in Jump city, and there is an electrical cord sticking out of that bug.

"Ohmygod." She got up to run back to the Tower, however her first step was blocked by some invisible field. She tried all other directions, and then, in desperation, began banging on the strange shield surrounding her.

"Terra? Haven't I taught you better than this? Look how long it took you to even figure out you were trapped – and really if you had been thinking you wouldn't be in this trap at all."

_Slade._

Terra lifted a rock from outside the shield and through it as hard as she could at the shield, and just when impact was about to be made, Slade lifted the shield, and the rock hit Terra.

"You left me once little girl, but now your all mine."

* * *

A group of three were pacing the room nervously, too avoid Beast Boy's emotion getting ahead of him, he had been told to stay in the tower. Since no one trusted Beast Boy, Robin and Raven stayed with him. Suddenly, the ring from a telephone broke harshly broke through the silence. Robin glanced at the others, and then picked up the phone and an inaudible voice came from the other line. Robin responded,

"Cyborg?"

Beast Boy's head perked up **... had they found Terra? **A few seconds of Cyborg talking went by ... then Robin spoke again.

"What? Why did you send her to a hospital?"

Beast Boy stared at the ground **... they had sent her to a hospital?**

"You found her at the hospital. Okay Cyborg what's going on.

Suddenly Robin for a second, Raven quickly stood up noticing his reaction, Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"We'll be there in a bit."

"What's wrong Robin?" Beast Boy was on the verge of a heart attack.

"It's Terra ... The doctors say that she was about half a mile near the tower when she was found by an elderly couple. Slade got to her before we did. She was raped."


	11. Forever

Sorry about the dark turn, but don't worry, it gets happier soon, I kinda take the "little kid approach," so Terra eventually gets over the rape overnight (I might summarize this, but I'm not going to include her getting over it in the story).

**YOU'LL FIND OUT ONE OF THE FINAL COUPLES THIS CHAPTER! **

* * *

Beast Boy hadn't fainted nor slept, yet still had seemingly woken up at the hospital. Overcome with self guilt from his thoughts telling him he drove Terra out, he, not currently thinking of Raven at the moment, asked to be alone with this once shinning girl who had now dimmed. Apparently they all understood, each team member left the hospital room, leaving Beast Boy to his thoughts.

He surveyed her body, which was only covered by a near see-through gown and underwear. He examined all cuts and bruises, and each one stabbed another knife in his tormented heart. Fighting back tears, he sat in the chair adjacent to the bed, and hugged what appeared to be a small, broken girl with shiny blonde hair.

* * *

Raven sat outside the door, opting to wait for Beast Boy while the others reluctantly went to investigate. She glanced in at Beast Boy – hovering over Terra. At first she sighed with irritation, until she saw something else – a small tear drop drip down his face. Raven realized something then. She realized that she would have to confront Beast Boy for his own good.

* * *

Terra's eyes opened to the harsh world of reality, and could only stare at the ceiling as her tears came.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy immediately responded, "It's ok Terra, I got you, it's ok. Shhh."

"Beast Boy? I'm so sorry Beast Boy. I never should have left I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Terra, don't worry, I have you. I'm never letting you go Terra, you're always welcome in my arms, I got ya."

"Terra?" Now Raven entered. Still unable to look away from the ceiling in front of her (in part because Beast Boy was blocking her chin in his embrace), Terra could only guess who the voice belonged too.

"Raven?"

"Do you mind if I steal Beast Boy for a second? The others are right here."

All three remaining Titans entered, and Terra reluctantly nodded. As Beast Boy, also reluctantly, left, Cyborg place his giant hand on Terra's tiny shoulder.

"You okay kid?"

Terra nodded, but could not prevent the tears from falling down her face.

* * *

"Beast Boy, I know this is a bad time, but we need to resolve this. Do you love me or Terra?" Beast Boy looked down.

"I ... I don't ..."

"Yes you do Beast Boy." Raven sighed in defeat, thinking that this was her trying to get him to answer, Beast Boy began again to muster a response, but was surprisingly cut off.

"You love Terra, Beast Boy. You just don't want to admit it."

"I ..."

"It's ok. We were just a fling ... I'm not even sure I'm in love with you."

"I ..."

"Now go in there and comfort your girlfriend."

Beast Boy looked up, his eyes thanking Raven, and his arms re-emphasizing the point as her lightly hugged her and whispered, "Thank you," before he walked back in the room, leaving a amazingly not-so-upset, grinning (!) Raven outside.

* * *

After me being like, omygod, just cause I like Terra doesn't mean I'll put her with BB, I actually do put her with Beast Boy. But I still could've put Terra with Cyborg (I was strongly considering it). Hint as to where Ravens going. 


	12. The End

It's really important to read this ... please do.

Ok, so I'll admit, when I started this story, I was going to make it BBRae, CyTerra. I really thought that there should be at least 2 or 3 CyTerras out there, but then I decided that I just can't think of any reason for the BBRae pairing (oh btw, see my profile for my thoughts on what one person said was the reason for the BBRae pairing), so I decided not to do so.

* * *

Terra recovered slowly, but surely. The doctors said that she hadn't gotten pregnant, which wouldn't have really mattered, she assured herself that she would've gotten an abortion. She was weak for weeks, often needing help to stand or to be taken somewhere, which Beast Boy was very content to do. About a month later the tears stopped coming, and her voice came back (whereas before it was merely a whisper). It started soft and low, seemingly ashamed, but constant encouragement coming from **all** the Titans eventually brought it back to its normal level. When Beast Boy asked her out again, her first movements were her shaking her head and then looking from Beast Boy to Raven, but then Raven gave a nod of approval and left the room grinning, hearing the tiny squeak that Terra gave when she hugged Beast Boy. And now Raven was alone, in her room, accompanied by silence, until a knock on the door came.

* * *

"Raven." Raven opened the door, seeing the small blonde girl standing in front of her ... yes small. Raven had grown nearly a foot; she was now only outranked by Cyborg in that aspect.

"Hey, come on in." Terra stared at the floor, but eventually complied, finding a seat on Raven's bed.

"I don't want to take Beast Boy from you."

"Ok." Terra nearly fell off the bed; an ok wasn't the answer she expected. Raven grinned but sighed to herself – that was mean.

"Terra, you didn't steal Beast Boy from me, he has always loved you. The only reason Beast Boy and I got together was because – uh, well – I guess it seemed to make sense. Looking back it didn't. At all."

"Are you sure – you aren't mad at me are you?" Terra's bright blue eyes were glistened with tears as she looked into Raven's purple. Raven came over to the bed and put her arms around Terra.

"I'm not mad at you Terra. For anything. It took a lot of strength to come here – and it only reinforced my belief about how great friends we are." Terra now, too wrapped her arms around Raven, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Anything you ever want to ask me, Terra, feel free, about Beast Boy, about life in general. Anything."

Terra couldn't resist making a joke, "What about what to wear to the, uh ..." she didn't want to say date, "get together tonight?"

"You mean your date with Beast Boy? Sure, let's go!" Raven raced off to Terra's room, apparently she loved fashion. Terra stood stunned for a second, before racing off after her.

* * *

It was around 7 p.m. and both couples had gone out on a date, purposely leaving two unsuspecting Titan's stranded – both needing dinner.

"So, uh, Raven? Anything I can …?"

"Cyborg, you aren't cooking tonight, it'd be a waste, and there's a great pizza place down the road." Raven grinned, "You're on?"

Now Cyborg smiled, "You're on."

* * *

So Raven asked Cyborg out, end and everyone lived happily ever after. Maybe. Well, as well as can be expected when a fucking monster attacks every day. Jkjk.

Please review, this is the last chapter and I'd appreciate something I could take to my other stories.


End file.
